


Exorcist Nathaniel

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Morosexual Marc, Multi, Non human characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Nathaniel’s ability to see and purify spirits isn't from being resurrected by the Miraculous Cure (like in zombie au). Turns out it's a super latent ability in his mother's side of the family. The Miraculous magic just awakened the latent abilities. He tells his mother about suddenly being able to see people who aren't there, and she understands, explaining their ancestors were from a certain order of religious monks who allegedly did exorcisms and freed trapped spirits. She has one of their purifying items in case the ability ever showed up in anyone in the family. A shepherd's crook to help guide the spirits. Featuring Fae! Marc, Vampire! Luka, and Vampire-Witch! Juleka, who is friends with Lucifer from the DCU. Ships are Nathaniel\Luka and Marc\Kim. Warnings: Some sexual innuendo.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

I don't like the idea of Marc being dead because it makes the shenanigans hard to execute. WHat if he has a sassy gay ancestor watching over him who occasionally possesses Marc and makes him do shit?

I mistyped dead as gay. rip me

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Jdjrieie

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

There the same thing, all gay people are ghosts

Feral Family Friend💖02/08/2020

accepted

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Also yeah, that's a great idea

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Marc: Hey I'm your great great great grandmother! 

Nathaniel: ??? You're younger than me

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

so we have an explanation for Marc being OOC. The ghost made him do it

lol

Feral Family Friend💖02/08/2020

Maybe he's just super susceptible to possession in general, so he made a deal with a certain ghost to keep all the other ones out

Marc, meeting Nathaniel: You can make them go away???!!! You are my new best friend and I am NEVER leaving you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

If Lukas with Nath in this au, who's with Mari? Oh god is it finally an adrienette au???

JFJRJJRJR amazing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

.... fuck

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Plot twist, she's with Kagami

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

I didn't think about that

Feral Family Friend💖02/08/2020

Do we have to have ships at all? People can be happily single

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

True

Bigfoot (Vee)02/08/2020

True dat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

But also we won't last five minutes before we ship something

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

We can make Adrien Asexual, and Marinette just not looking for anything?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Oo nice

Bigfoot (Vee)02/08/2020

Epic

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

^^^^

Feral Family Friend💖02/08/2020

She doesn't have time for anyone elses crap, being ladybug is hard enough

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Gabriel: I'm setting you up with Lila

Adrien, on a news show the next day before the Lila/Adrien thing is revealed to the public: Yeah, I'm aro ace

Adrien and Marinette are "not interested" buddies

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Adrien: uno reverse card

Bigfoot (Vee)02/08/2020

Amazing :clap:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

oooh. Lila thinks Nath's a bit too attached to his crook, so when no one's around, she takes it from him and breaks it, leading to Nath getting akumatized over it because that's an heirloom you bitch. He becomes "The Hooded Shepard", an akuma with control over dead spirits. Ladybug and Chat Noir have a hard time against him because of his army of skeletal soldiers.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

The Hooded Shepard: Has skeletons hold Lila down 

Lila: W-What're you gonna do to me?

HS: Oh I'm just gonna poke you til LB and CN show up cause it's funny

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

And on today's episode of "Lila ruins things for everyone"...

Bigfoot (Vee)02/08/2020

Lmao

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

she's got a quota to reach.

She has to beat Chloe's high score

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Chloe and Lila are both possessed by them, but Lila has one slightly more powerful spirit and that's why everyone believes her lies

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Does Chloe still have an army of evil spirits in her?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Slightly less bc Nath, but probably still some if miracle queen exists

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

as Nath continues purifying the spirits around Lila and Chloe, they become nicer and deserving of redemption, so it can work as a redemption tool too

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Lila: I have a powerful spirit that helps me lie to these fools

Chloe, host of a literally army of darkness: I'm sorry was that suppose to be a flex?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

The spirits fight during class and Nathaniel can't focus on any of his work

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

@👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow) I say Lila and Chloe are completely ignorant of having any spirits affecting them

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Bustier: is there a reason your not paying attention to my class Nathaniel?

Nath: the forces of the void are fighting one another...

Bustier: .....I see

Also fair enough

Just checking, but it's the spirits that make people vulnerable to akumatization right?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

....What about Nath getting exorcism training from Fu since the magic he inherently has seems similar to Miraculous magic?

@👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow) possible, but not all the time. Just the people who were seemingly akumatize over stupid pointless shit

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

So does Gabriel know about them?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

nope. He just senses a spike in emotions

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Got it

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

ok if it's all three of them they're going to kill him

College Sibling (Web)02/15/2020

Blemir: Let the poor boy live.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Nathaniel's blood: Exists

Juleka and Luka: Haha slurp

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

We need to throw juleka at rose

Nathaniel eats like a horse, but never seems to gain any weight

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Rose finds out when she walks in on Juleka feeding from Nathaniel

They explain everything to her and Rose is like "Cool, you can come feed from me Juleka!" And just like that Juleka never feeds from Nath again

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

This stemmed from zombie nath eating spirits, can he do that here? Is this why he can support two supernaturals feeding off of him? Because I'm thinking that isn't normal

College Sibling (Web)02/15/2020

Nathaniel, after Juleka stops feeding off him: i LIVE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

:00000 Ooo cool

JFJRJJR

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Or we could balance this out by saying Marc feeds of metaphysical energy\ magic, which will replenish itself and not affect someone physcially

nathaniel is tasty because he's actually pretty strong magically

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Ooo I like that!

Marc: Idk why but you have a lot of spiritual energy

Nathaniel, hiding rune that lets him see ghosts behind his back: Haha weird

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Maybe the reason their school has so many spirits is they are drawn to supernatural entities, which there are a lot of for some reason there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

It's bc of Chloe-

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

how so?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

It was stated earlier she has a ton of spirits surrounding her and that's why she causes so many akumatizations

Spirits like to cluster in areas so they gravitate towards an area with a high amount of spirits already

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

oh yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Nathaniel: I'm trying but there's so much and I can't get rid of all of them and by the time I come back the next day half of the ones I got rid of are already back-

Marc: What's going on

Juleka: Chloe's spirit problem

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

So what you're saying is, poor boy is stressed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Yes

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Luka vampire hypnotism calming effect wins here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Nathaniel: Talking about anxiety in fast pace

Luka: Pets head

Nathaniel: M e l t s

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Marc: Get him while he's relaxed-

Luka: I will bite you

Marc: Really? 8)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Honestly, I'm getting Lukanathmarc vibes from this AU fjjrnrnr

I'm tRasH for Rainbow Tomato

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Only because marc is stubborn and wont leave

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Lukanath gets together

Juleka: So is Marc third wheeling or is he part of the relationship 

Luka: I mean I'm down if yall are down

Nath: Same

Marc: Guess we're dating now

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Luka also has a stress relieving effect because in a lot of lore, ghosts are afraid of vampires and will avoid them

in some lore, vampires can control ghosts too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Nathaniel: Damn I wish the ghosts would just leave Chloe alone, then we wouldn't have as many akumatizations

Luka: Glares at air above Chloe

Nathaniel: Takes peak through rune and just like that a fifth of them are gone

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

This could be a dynamic between Juleka and Nathaniel, she lures in ghosts so Nathaniel can catch\purify them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Chat Noir and Ladybug dynamic

Replace ghosts with akumas and boom

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

do Cn and LB know that Juleka and nath are out here making their jobs easier?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Probably not since they're keeping (or at least trying to) the whole supernatural thing secret

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

so are marinette and adiren anything, or are we keeping them human?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Keep them human they're already op enough with the whole Tikki and Plagg luck and bad luck thing

The gang assumes they're supernatural bc they keep disappearing during Akuma attacks but aren't gonna say anything unless approached

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

They find out about Lila's power because Marc isn't interested in kidnapping her

She claims to have talent, but fae Know

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

:000000

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

This also means he has tried to kidnap marinette before

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

If Marc feeds on spiritual energy, once they're friends, can he consume Lila's?

Marinette: Oh if you wanted me to come to your house, you could've just asked

Marc: You're too nice

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Not without uhhhh extra steps

cough cough

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

A h

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Almost all supernaturals are indistinguishable from humans until they start to become adults

Which is how they hide so well. Adults can hide their powers easier. Can you imagine baby vampires chewing on everyone they meet-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Juleka walks into class with some blood running down her lip 

Alya: W-What-

Rose just casually wipes it off and the SN gang is just used to it while the rest of the class is low-key concerned

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

they think it's ketchup

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Me: Lifts up phone

Phone falls on face

Me: agH-

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Alya, being an investigative reporter, actually picking up on the odd things that keep happening and trying to do an expose'

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

She walks in on either Luka feeding on Marc or Nath or Juleka feeding on rose and just goes "Oh they're kinky whoops"

College Sibling (Web)02/15/2020

Alya please let them live

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

She thinks it's all ladybug related

\akuma

which she's half right, but it puts both the miraculous team and the Sn team on edge

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Mrs.Bustier assigns a news project and Alya has to do a tabloid article

"How several members of our class (and some people out) are supernatural creatures"

SN gang: Chokes

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

ok but she gets it wrong

She thinks Rose is a fairy, the disney kind

Ivan is a troll because he's tall

hmmm Chloe is a vampire, and Sabrina is her zombie thrall

and of course, just for laughs she adds, Marinette is Ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Rose: Ha imagine being a fairy that doesn't eat people

Alya: What

Rose: what

In trying to research Disney fairies she got caught up in actual mythological ones

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

She doesn't know about Marc, though Juleka?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking: Maybe after a while they add her into the group bc she's dating Juleka


	2. Chapter 2

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020  
Well fae are pretty fickle. He's only interested in Nath until he finds someone else to kidnap  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020  
... Kim.  
Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020  
sadkjfsd I was going to say full crack, since Alix is his friend, her brother Jalil  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020  
The himbo will agree to anything if dared.  
Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020  
He's easily distracted  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020  
imagine the chaos Marc could unleash by daring Kim to do shit  
Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020  
He keeps daring him to walk into his traps  
Marc: I made these for you  
Kim: OH BOY FOOD  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020  
or sets it up to set off a prank on the class. Like say dairy gives Kim bad gas, Marc dares him to eat cheese for breakfast.  
Stinkbombs the school and they have to evacuate.  
Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020  
Marc: He's so stupid. I love him.  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020  
Kim: You owe me. That was hell on my digestive system  
Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020  
Marc: Well want do you want wink wink  
Kim: Can you make cookies?  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020  
Marc is overly sexual about it and Kim is immensely dense  
Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020  
Marc:.....I'm conflicted. He keeps eating the food I give him, and doesn't mind me kissing him, but acts like we're just friends? Does he want me to kidnap him or not???  
Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020  
Kim just thinks Marc is affectionate that way, with the kisses and hanging off of him because he's seen him act that way with Nathaniel and Marinette  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/16/2020  
Juleka: You know he's gonna eat you one day right?  
Kim: I didn't know he was into that. o.o  
Kim: kinky.  
As a return for the cheese incident, Kim makes Marc try some of his family's Pho recipe  
(I headcanon Kim as Vietnamese)  
Phở or pho is a Vietnamese soup consisting of broth, rice noodles, herbs, and meat, sometimes chicken. Pho is a popular street food in Vietnam and served in restaurants around the world.  
Side note: I had pho at a local noodle bar. It's really good.  
Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020  
marc gets even more confused  
Marc: HE gave ME food. I don't know what they protocol for this is!!!!  
What does Ondine think of all this?  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/16/2020  
she's a secret yaoi fangirl. So while Kim's oblivious, she's squeeling like a fangirl about how cute it is. Kim just mumbles under his breath how girls are weird  
Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020  
She's not a Siren and also wants to eat him?  
Friends ARE food  
If we're not going the OT3 route, fae blood is poisonous to vampires  
Back before Marc loses interest in nathaniel, he would annoy luka by bleeding on nath  
Kim actually saw him one day cutting himself, and intervened  
Which is why Marc became interested in him despite Kim not having any artistic talents  
While helping him bandage up his cuts, Kim got some blood on himself and absently mindly licked it off  
That's basically proposing in Fae  
Marc goes from constantly harassing Nathaniel to complete disinterest overnight  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/16/2020  
Luka: So why isn't Marc harassing us anymore?  
Nathaniel: He found a new chew toy  
Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020  
Marc is still friends with them, but virtue of supernaturals tending to congregate, but he's head over heels for Kim  
Marc, to Nathaniel: You were never this stupid. I can't believe I ever liked you  
Nathaniel: You see, that sounds like a compliment but they way you're saying it makes me think it was an insult  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/16/2020  
Marc ends up dragging Kim into chaotic shenanigans  
Kim ends up dragging Marc into more athletics and sports  
Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020  
Marc gets into it for a chance to see Kim with less clothes  
He stays because he discovers that pools (Kim does swimming) are FILLED with hot, dumb, barely dressed men  
He wonders why fae are so into artists when there is this entire untapped world of himbos  
Other fae think he's weird  
Marc: Ok watch this- makes a ring of tape on the ground. Within 30 seconds there are at least two guys in there laughing a goofing off  
Other fae: Hmmm, I don't know. Can they paint?  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/16/2020  
synchronised swimming is both an art and a sport  
Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020  
Marc: Can they pain- Bitch! I put down a ring and got TWO GUYS in less than a minute! What more do you want?!  
Other fae: haughty sniff Fast food might be good enough for some fae, but I have more refined tastes  
A valid point  
But does Kim do that? Or does he just do races?  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/16/2020  
we never really got confirmation what he swims for, only that he dives for objects for fun  
Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020  
tbh I think this is funnier if he doesn't  
Marc sends a picture like this to the group chat

Marc: I AM LIVING MY BEST LIFE

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Almost half of the trouble they get into is because Juleka was messing around with her spell book (Vampire witch!) and did something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Entire school goes dark

Screaming from the back of the classroom 

"DON'T WORRY WE'LL FIX IT!"

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

summoning alter-dimension creatures, causing space time rifts, accidental mass amnesia

Luka never got into this kind of trouble because magic is more a female thing? OR maybe he just had better sense

Bold of me to assume he isn't helping her, actually

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

During Akuma attack

Akuma: Ha you can't beat me!

Ladybug: They're right we've used both our powers and nothing 

Juleka, from behind the akuma: They can't but he can 

Portal opens and demon crawls out

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Juleka: Hey Satan? It's ya girl, can you do me a solid

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

So have you guys seen the tv show "Lucifer"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Yes

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

This version of satan

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Pthh

I fully support this

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

For those who don't know, he's helping out a detective so he could rope her into investigating Hawkmoth

oh wait isn't her name Chloe?

checks YES

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

jhdsbefke

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Juleka, summoning a demon

Naked man appears

Lucifer: Juleka, the hell? I was busy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

KJHBGIKJEHEF

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Her last name is "Decker" so we'll call her that to avoid confusion

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Decker: Lucifer I can't take a case in Paris. That is WAY out of my jurisdiction

(she doesn't believe he's actually Satan, just an eccentric rich man)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

wow

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Lucifer: so are demons and angels detective, how is this new too you?

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

(because for BS reasons he's mortal if she's in like, the same room)

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Was she blessed or something?

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Uhhh let me think back....I think her birth was a miracle or something?

I never finished the show rip

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Honestly same?

Maze is Luka and Julekas wine aunt

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

I just know she doesn't believe in the supernatural

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Nathaniel: What was plan A

Juleka, standing with a portal to canon behind her: Don't open portals

Nathaniel: and What was plan B

Juleka: Don't fuck up Plan A

Nathaniel: and what did you do

Juleka: I fucked up Plan B

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

I think she did later on

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

*Maze is Lucifer's right hand demon

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

If Maze can become friends with a little girl, she can give drunken advice to two teenagers

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Lucifer is a playboy with a british accent

Maze pops over to Paris to complain about Decker

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

A sexy playboy with a British accent

The sexy is important I feel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Juleka: Sorry I have to go. My tea party with Lucifer's right hand demon is soon! bye!

Nathaniel: What

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Luci also has like, some anger problems

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

And daddy issues

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Lucifer gets akumatized

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Oh god we're fucke

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Nathaniel and Juleka: We're in danger

Or is he immune to the "lesser" magic?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

I mean I feel like Fallen angel trumps Akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Lucifer @ Hawkmoth: begone thot DESTROYS AKUMA

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

He'd probably let it happen, have a little test drive just ignoring Hawkmoth, then get rid off it

Lucifer: oh I can stop time? Haven't done that in awhile, gonna have some fun with this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Juleka, on the SN Kids Group Chat: Lucifer trolling Hawkmoth 2020 colorized (Video)

Luka: Juleka wtf

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

"Lucifer trolling Hawkmoth" might just be the greatest thing I've ever read

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Hawkmoth: Why can't I akumatize you???

Lucifer: Cause I'm Lucifer

Hawkmoth: God kids are so edgy nowadays

Lucifer: What makes you think I'm a kid

Hawkmoth: You're at a school

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Real question: Can Lucifer, as an immortal celestial being, change his age\mortal form at will?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Hmmmm

I mean, we can assume?

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Lucifer makes himself the same age as the class to "blend in"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

But he's still wearing suits and acts the exact same way

Lucifer: hello fellow kids, I'm Lucifer

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

oh my god is Felix Lucifer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

omg

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Canon episode obviously doesn't happen

But Lucifer uses his mindpowers to fuck with Gabriel and Adrien, making them think he's Adrien's cousin

He 100% knows who they are

but doesn't tell anyone because he's enjoying the drama

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

iufehew Bunnix is that you

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Which is why he's only there sometimes.

Juleka and Nathaniel know who he really is, and that's it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Rose: I'm scared Juleka's getting too close to Felix and I might lose her

Nathaniel, sipping from a cup of coffee: Honey, you've got a big storm coming

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Pre-Kim, Lucifer "helpfully" suggests things to Marc on how he can effectively kidnap Nathaniel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

jmnd bekje

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

He even "Accidentally" gets kidnapped himself once

Maze: Luficer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Marc confidence: :chart_with_upwards_trend:

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Lucifer: What? The lad was so excited. Look at him, it's adorable

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Lucifer @ Marc: Don't talk to me or my son ever again

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Lucifer, meeting Kim: Really? This one?

Marc: You don't understand, he's the dumbest man I've ever met

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

fun fact: The Lucifer from the TV show is a Marvel character. He's heavily based on David Bowie. For the TV show, they didn't think they'd find anyone as cool as Bowie, so they picked someone who looked nothing like him

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

blink

Huh! I googled it because that sounded weird and you're half right, it was DC though

What an odd fact

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

yea. David Bowie

is Satan

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

This means that batman-superman ect exist in this universe

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

I sometimes get Marvel/DC mixed up

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

I mean, he pulled off a rocking Goblin King

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

if you notice, in the TV show, he's a huge David Bowie fan. That's their nod to the original character

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Juleka; Why're you so obsessed with David Bowie

Lucifer: No reason

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Juleka, who ISN'T obsessed with David Bowie

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

She's familiar with him though because Luka's obsessed and won't shut up about him

He always wants to watch Labyrinth on movie night

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

The sequel was almost good. Rip

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

ripppp

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Juleka accidentally opens a two-sided viewing window into canon 

Rose is freaking out trying to figure out how to close it

Nathaniel and Juleka are like "Shit not again"

And Alix and Marc are watching the chaos happen

Canon!Juleka: Cool

SN!Juleka: I like you

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Y'all were talking about Superman and Batman, and I would like to remind you they exist in this au

Where Wonderwoman has a reason to be in paris because her mom was a ladybug

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

WW: Ladybug. Glad I could talk to you!

LB: Why do you want me?

WW: Oh I don't want you. I want someone on your team. Where's your medium or necromancer?

LB: huh? My what?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Why does Diana need a necromancer....

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

shrugs

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Diana and Bruce have VERY extreme scavenger hunts

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

hadn't thought that far ahead. My brain is still stuck on "Diana is chaotic good"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

I mean-

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

I like how it's a given that LB would know a medium\necromancer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

In Diana's mind, there was always a medium or necromancer on Ladybug's team since it made everything easier since akumtizations are caused by corrupted spirits in this AU. That Ladybug doesn't know one is alarming because it means there's a necromancer or medium Ladybug doesn't know working with her from the shadows

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

oooohh

Sounds like a conspiracy, but actually LB and Nath just don't know the two things are connected yet

Nath knows spirits can cause bad feelings, but not that they're being exacerbated by hawkmoth

LB probably doesn't know about the spirits at all, unless Tiki mentioned them

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Plagg probably did in passing

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Hmmm seeing spirits sounds like something that would fall into Chatnoir's relam

Adrien suddenly starts seeing ghosts: Huh. OK.

or he can only see them when he's transformed?

He can't do anything about them though since purifying is LB's thing

He just points them out like a seeing eye cat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

They both have one half of the solution

Seems to fit with their whole yin-yang thing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

WW and Ladybug eventually find out it's Nath and they coincidentally were helping each other independently while not knowing they wer helping the other.

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Ladybug can purify an unlimited amount of spirits, Nath gets tired after a while

Yes

Wonder Woman is also the one who voices concern that Nath is dating a vampire

Wonder Woman: You know he wants to eat you right?

Marc laughing in the distance

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

So is Diana just pulling a Bruce and adopting everyone in Paris?

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

YES

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Cause I'm ok with that

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Diana: I'm not saying it's a competition Batman, but I'm winning

(at adopting kids)

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Diana: I have a necromancer, do YOU have a necromancer

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

He has Jason, who was Necromanced?

also can Nath actually raise the dead or only put spirits to rest?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

OH! I though the necromancy was Juleka this whole time

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

In some versions of batman Damien was brought back to life too

Vampire witch

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Ahhh

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Which, "witch" can be a blurry line so with the right spell she could probably raise the dead

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Wait so is Marc a vampire, I thought he was a Fae?

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

He is, Luka is a vampire

Marc was laughing because that's what people usually say about him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

I do not keep track of this tab I am very confused

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

rip

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

So is this one LukaNath?

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Only because Snec crabbed

Marc is dating Kim, because and I quote "that is the stupidest man I've ever met"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

I love it

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

There was a plot point where fae blood was poisonous to vampires, so when Marc was pursuing Nath he kept bleeding on him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Ahhh

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

and Kim found him cutting himself one day and scolded him, and then when he was bandaging Marc up Kim accidentally ate some of his blood, and that's like proposing in fae so Marc switched targets

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

Nath's the medium. Juleka is the necromancer

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Actual vampires are not like in the books and movies. Nathaniel is disapointed

he was expecting a bit more romance

nathaniel: Is wanting your vampire boy friend to crawl into your bedroom through the window at midnight to seduce you asking too much?

Luka: You live on the fourth floor. I'm not spiderman.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Nathaniel: Then get bitten by a radioactive spider and try again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

To maybe keep the lying thing from being too overpowered, if you know about it beforehand (as in before she says anything) or are supernatural (The gang) the lying curse doesn't have as much as an effect on you

If you think about it for 10 seconds, you can decipher it's a lie if it's a simple one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Lila, in sarcastic tone: Yes I am the Queen of the sea, blessed by Poseidon himself

Alya: Wow that's so cool

Juleka: ???? She's pulling your leg Alya

Lila: :eye: :lips: :eye:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/22/2020

Nathaniel starts taking self defense lessons with a Bo staff at Wonder Woman's suggestion. This very quickly leads to him getting better at fighting spirits with his shepard's crook

He also starts training in gymnastics, because if you can combine flashy flips with bo staff fighting, it will amplify whatever strength you have and allow you to hit like a truck. It's the same strategy Dick Grayson uses as both Robin and Nightwing.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Nathaniel: I'm flexible in a lot of ways ;))))

Luka: Oh, can you reach your toes??

Nathaniel:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/22/2020

Nathaniel: procedes to slowly (since he's still practicing) put one leg behind his head

Luka: O-o-oh.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Nathaniel proceeds to do the thing where you pin someone to the wall only using one leg

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

During evillustrator 

Nathaniel furiously swiping around near his head to get rid of spirits on his way to the principals office

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

So does Evilustrator happen in this au?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Evillustrator happens before he gets his powers, so it happens like in canon. However, being cured at the end is what awakens his powers

It's in the description for this AU. I thought we already discussed that

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

My good dude, we have so many of these I can't keep shit straight anymore @_@

Maybe we need masterposts\established timelines for all of these....oof. That sounds like work thought

We have more reboots than the Xmen

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

well maybe we should start making AUs that DON'T revolve around Nath and Marc, and see how that goes. Might be easier to keep track of if we're talking about different characters

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

Your opinion has been taken under consideration and rejected :pensive:

This is, primarily, a nathmarc server

At the very least Nath centric

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Nathaniel, introducing Lila into the supernatural club: We don't kill people! I promise!

Juleka, Luka, and Marc: Speak for yourself

Rose: What

Juleka: Not you, I adore you

Lila: Slightly terrified

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Marc is defective by fae standards. He's more interested in kissing boys than killing them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Lila meeting a new kid: Opens mouth

Marc, quickly shoving a hand over it: SHE HAS A CURSE SO PEOPLE CAN NEVER BELIEVE HER WHEN SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH AND PEOPLE WILL ALMOST ALWAYS BELIEVE WHEN SHE'S LYING

New Kid: ???

Lila: Hi, I'm Donald Trump. Nice to meet ya 

New Kid: Uh, no you're not

Lila, under breath: Holy shit it worked

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Blemir: Marc, I'm not saying you have to eat the one you're dating, just choose one from the swim team. I'm just concerned you're not getting enough protein in your diet.

Marc: I'll have you know I'm getting plenty of protein in my diet.

Blemir: Oh? how

Marc: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Marc is chaotic and that's the tea 

Something supernatural happens during school that's not an akuma

Nathaniel: Turns to Juleka So you were in here the entire time so...

Alix: Sighs Damn it Marc

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Kim never connects the supernatural happenings to his boyfriend doing weird stuff with him. He just thinks Marc is kinky

Marc, drawing complex arrays on Kim in blood: Hold still this needs to be just right

Kim: You're so creative. How do you not win all the art awards?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Marc: Nathaniel says blood isn't allowed in art contests 

Kim, assuming it's just a culture thing he doesn't know about: Nods I see

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Marc: kisses him as he gets ready to ride him now remember to stay in the outer circle or the demon will eat us instead of granting a wish

Kim: I never know role playing could be so much fun

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

JFJRJJRJR 

Kim, talking to Max about it: It got really hot! I think I was hallucinating fire!

Max: ,,,,

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Marc summons demons to wish for stupid shit too. Like, new gucci boots or something

Marc: Demons are traditionally teachers. So I summoned one to tutor me in french history

Kim: Yeah! Kinda weird that the tutor just showed up when we were naked, but he didn't say anything about it and I actually got a B on my last test

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Nathaniel: Look, Marc, you're my best friend and all that, but why the fuck would you get such a chaotic Dumbass for a boyfriend?

Marc: Sighs dreamily He's amazing

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Marc: His bicep to brain cell ratio is just right thank you very much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Nathaniel: Lol whipped

Luka: Walks in

Nathaniel: Pls step on me

Marc: Pot calling the kettle black

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Marc wont lie though, if Luka asked he wouldn't say no. That's a LOT of protein there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Luka: I have blood!

Marc: Is it your blood?

Luka: ,,,I have blood!

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Marc:.....Is it Nathaniel's blood?

fae blood is poison to vampires, but not the other way around

but when Marc says "Protein" he's not talking about blood

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Vampire blood doesn't exist they take it from their prey- 

:eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

Nathaniel: Walks into room Really? In front of my salad?

Marc, in Lukas bed: Shut up

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

friends with benefits so they don't accidentally kill their human BF's

Which only works for Marc because Luka can't feed off him

Which we COULD retract the "fae blood is poison" thing, but then he loses his platform for getting with Kim

Luka needs someone else to feed off of. Unless modern vampires like, get blood bank donations

Or drink a LOT of coconut juice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Nathaniel: do yall just casually keep animals on boats?

Juleka and Luka: Food

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

human and animal blood is different, but maybe it's like a twilght thing and they can survive off it as "vegetarians"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Luka: I mean I guess we could go feed off random drunks in the alleyways at night

Nathaniel, waving away a spirit from him: No

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

If vampires are an established part of this universe, the blood bank thing makes more sense though. Even frozen blood can only be stored for a few weeks before it's no good anymore

They could get near-expired blood, while the still useful stuff is used is hospitals

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

maybe there's a charity that makes lollipops from expired or nearly expired blood from donors at blood banks. WOuld help the vampire population while allowing them to blend in. People just think Luka and Juleka have a serious sweet tooth

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

How much do they actually need a month to be healthy? Can it be supplemented with other food sources?

Either way, Nath is anemic now

But Luka takes good care of him.

A water bottle is his constant companion, and he takes iron supplements

He eats a lot a dark greens now, like spinach

People are like "Well he just wants to be healthy"

So, realistically, the "in front of my salad" comment is valid

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Nathaniel, falling asleep in class:

Mrs.Bustier: Oh so irresponsible

Alix, knowing he was busy all week: oh no

so does everyone just collectively know vampires are a thing and decide not to say anything

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

What if it comes out the reason exorcist powers run in Nath's family is because one of his ancestors fucked a demon? Giving Nath a slew of demonic powers to unlock? They could find out when Marc summons a demon while fucking Kim, and the demon happens to be the one Nath's ancestor fucked

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Marc: So I summoned a demon named "NAME HERE"

Nathaniel: Huh

Demon: WAITTTT KURTZBERG?

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

What are they a demon of?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

what was the name of Dante's father in Devil May Cry? We can just use him?

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

SPARDA?

SPAR_ ZKLJSDJKFSS

MAYBE NOT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

w

who

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

wheezes Fucking....Sparda....

Ok Sparda was king of hell but also a huge dumbass

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

has this tab just become the "crossover tab"™️

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

yes- because isn't Lucifer canon here

Then Sparda can't be-

wheeze

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

shh. Wonder Woman is also in this AU somewhere

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

I have....some issues....with Sparda, as a DMC fan

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

we could also use Rin's father from the anime Blue Exorcist? He was also a demon

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Lucifer was his father

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Leah, talking about their family history:

Nathaniel: Wait so that demon that Marc summoned is my great great great... something grandfather?

Leah: o,,,oh,,, I suppose so

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Lucifer having human descendants is valid because oh boy does he fuck

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

So Blue Exorcist demon then?

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

but their alignment\kingdom\nature whatever is important because it will determine what powers Nath has

So we're saying Lucifer, king of hell, Satan, is Nath's ancestor?

The one who pops over for tea sometimes because he thinks Juleka is fun

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

... yes. Let's do that

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Does he know

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

Nath? No

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Lucifer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

Lucifer? He probably knows he has descendents but doesn't keep track of them

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Can he like, sense them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

shrugs You've probably seen more of Blue Exorcist than I have

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

ok but are we doing Blue Exorcist or Lucifer because they can't both exist at once

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Some occult akuma: I WILL SUMMON LUCIFIER

Lucifer: ...What do you want

Juleka: AYYYYY

Lucifer: AYYYYYYY

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

ya know what, let's do Lucifer over Blue Exorcist.

That way this AU is still an AU crossover

with DC

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Blue Exorcist also opens up the True Cross Order for existing, who don't tolerate non humans....being alive

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

cuz wonder woman exists in this one

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

nods yeah lets go with DC

Lucifer is DCU so it's compliant

If Wonder Woman is showing up, do he Wonder Girls do too?

Donna Troy (who is a clone. DC loves clones) and Cassie Sandmark?

who is a daughter of Zues

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

  1. She showed up questioning where Ladybug's exorcist was and she was like huh? Cuz Hyppolyta, Wonder Woman's mother, is canonically a former ladybug



Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Cassie would be the same age as them if WW\the league is trying to recruit them

So wonder woman just pops in like HI hows it going? Good? Great? Ok bye

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

Wonder Woman tries to mentor Ladybug and find out who the exorcist assisting her is

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Wonder woman is more concerned about Marc being an ally than Luka and Juleka, because while vampires are just people with odd diets to her, fae are masters of deception and always out for themselves

Then she learns that Marc is "defective" and is like oh ok

She likely never finds out about Lucifer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

anyways. With Lucifer being Nath's great-however-many-times grandfather, what powers would Nath have?

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Well, Lucifer is (like his lieutenants) actually a fallen angel instead of a pure demon, His major power that he uses in the show is his ability to get people to tell him stuff\ the truth

He also has the standard immortality, invulnerability, but I don't think those would pass down to human descendants

thinks been a while since I have seen it, but he has dominion over souls, which already manifest in the exorcist abilities

So Nath would likely develop some sort of siren ability to control people with his voice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

also. how about Lucifer can only sense descendents if their powers have awakened? This makes it easy to see why he never kept track

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

He also probably like, doesn't care? He doesn't really care about humans as more than toys until he falls in love with Detective decker

finding out he has human desendants is probably more like an "oh haha whoops" before that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

Maybe Nath has some slight invulnerability, which is how he's able to recover so often and so fast from Luka's feedings

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Contact with Lucifer has actually made his powers stronger

he didn't have the fast healing before that

I think an unlockable ability would be maybe being able to speak demon\angelic tongues?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

sure. why not

Feral Family Friend💖03/01/2020

Juleka is ecstatic because she has a LOT of poorly translated texts and here's someone who can just read it

Vampires are a lower class of demon maybe? Or decedended from actual demons (because Lucifer might be fallen but he's still an angel)

or are they just people with a mutation that makes them need blood to survive? I'm pretty sure we already said they're born and not made, with relatively human lifespans

The Couffaines live on a boat because it's easier to dispose of bodies in the river than from a town house

Young vampires don't have the best control, so Nath being able to regenerate is very lucky for him.

Luka wont feed from him at first because he's afraid of hurting him

But after holding himself back so much, when Nath accidentally cuts himself on something (art supplies can be sharp!) Luka pretty much loses it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/01/2020

how about vampires are a species that mutated from the children of demons and humans?

so they need blood to survive, but it enables them to use demonic powers.

?

Feral Family Friend💖03/02/2020

sounds legit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/02/2020

So Luka gets demon powers from eating Nath?

Feral Family Friend💖03/02/2020

Maybe temporary ones, like enhancements to his own abilities, but after some time without feeding from nath they go back to normal

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/02/2020

^

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/02/2020

So I was watching Black Friday and-

Victim: please let me go, for the love of God!

Juleka: I've met God. He had nothing nice to say about you. Bites

Afterwards

Rose: Fake dying noises

Marc: You guys are SO dramatic


	3. Chapter 3

if giving faeries your name makes it belong to them, then does the same apply to giving them any of your other possessions as well

faerie: can i take your coat?

me: sure, thanks!

faerie: no, thank you puts on my coat and walks out

me:

me: wait what the fuck

be fae do crime  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Marc has a pile of clothes he's stolen from the other kids because they still haven't learned to say no  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Exorcist!Nathaniel, standing in front of the canon class: I,,,I can't see anything  
E!Juleka: What?  
E!Nathaniel: There's too many spirits surrounding two people in the front and back (Chloe and Lila)  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
Marc can't even fit into their clothes, but hell if that will stop him from taking them  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Nathaniel, texting the group chat: Hey, do you guys know where my shirts are, they're literally all gone except for the one I'm wearing  
Everyone: Marc   
Marc: Guilty as charged they're mine now  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
Nathaniel gets Luka to hold Marc down so Nath can take all his shirts back  
Nath goes to open his closet and it is extremely bigger on the inside than should be able to fit in a parisian town house  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
I kinda want Marc to be the only one with an extensive knowledge on all types of magic so at random points he just goes "Yeah, that's a portal to another dimension. C'mon guys they teach you that when you're like 6."  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
The stuff in Marc's house are Underhill pockets, because he's fae. So actually yes  
Marc: you guys don't have extra dimensional spaces to store your treasure? Savages.  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Anything supernatural happens  
Group: Freaks out  
Marc: Guys they teach you this in your first class why are you freaking out you just incites magic spell   
Problem: Disappears  
Marc: the one day I'm late to class  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
Marc grew up in a magical house hold, this year is probably the first he's in "human school". Before uhhh let's see they're at least 16-17 so....10th grade? He went to school in Underhill with other fae  
Luka and Juleka SHOULD know more, but Anaraka was like eh they'll figure it out  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Juleka: So I found out vampires aren't actually immortal   
Anarka: Yeah. That's a well known fact, you didn't know?   
Juleka: No becAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TEACH ME  
Marc becomes their magic teacher  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
Is this how they find out Nath has powers he shouldn't, as a human?  
Nath tries one of the spells as a joke and it actually works  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
:0000  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
Like maybe Juleka is having trouble with one, and Marc is like no no it's like THIS  
Nath, mockingly: No no, like THIS spell actually works ......  
Everyone turns to look at Luka  
Luka: What???  
Marc:......That thing is so impressive you injected him with magic  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020  
lmao  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
Nath: Ok first of all I'm pretty sure that's not the case, second of all Marc you have a boyfriend so stop looking at mine like that you fickle little-  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Marc: Bitch I have to unless you wanna die-  
Luka: So I Accidentally Drank too much of Nath's blood but it's fine if he doesn't lose any for the rest of today  
Juleka, not knowing: Hey Nathaniel, rose is absent can I feed from you  
Nathaniel: yeah, sure, go for it  
Feral Family Friend💖03/04/2020  
oh no  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Nathaniel, passed out on the ground:   
Everyone: Screaming  
Lila: Walks in Hey I'm here to learn more about my curse from marc-  
Lila: ...What the fuck  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020  
Nathaniel, coming to: Hi Lila  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020  
Luka: I THOUGHT YOU DIED  
Nathaniel: Yeah it was pretty chill then Lucifer said Juleka would be sad so I went back

Kim: Hahah you're so funny. Seriously though don't drink the pool water. I'll get you something from the vending machine  
Marc, aside, to Juleka and Nath: See? I can't eat him. If I kill him I'll never find another man this stupid.  
Nath: Knowing your standards better now, I'm not sure if I should be insulted you were ever into me, or flattered that it didn't last long.  
Juleka: In his defense, I've seen your grades.  
Nath: Excuse me  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020  
So. Given this AU is also a DC crossover with Wonder Woman mentoring Ladybug, and Nath being a scion of Lucifer, will this be the first Daminette AU here?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/05/2020  
:000   
L e G a s p  
Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020  
I mean- they can be friends but I honestly just don't see Damien as liking her  
Also he's like....ten  
Could be, if he's older, than he's mellowed out a bit but is still Batman Grumpy but is weak for sunshine girl  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/06/2020  
^the grumpy one is soft for the sunshine one!

Stephanie, recording the conversation on her phone for memes.  
Stephanie: Bruce. Where do babies come from?  
Bruce: The orphanage  
Cheshire03/08/2020  
I thought he only got Dick from the orphanage? Didn’t the others all just kinda... appear? XD  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/08/2020  
joke. and no.   
Dick he got when he witnessed Dick's parents die during a circus act and took him in.  
Jason he got when the kid tried to steal the wheels off the batmobile.  
Tim he got when neighbor kid Tim found out his identity  
Damian was just kinda thrown at him with a vague "hey, remember that time you were roofied 10 years ago and raped?"  
those are the ones I know how he got them. I'm not a DC buff  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Steph was vigilante-ing as "Spoiler" to help stop her vilain dad  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
:0  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Barbara is Jim Gordon's daughter who....you know actually I don't know how she became batgirl. I THINK she nosed in on a case and like steph and tim, bruce said "well if I can't stop you I should make sure you're doing this safely"  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
all i know about batman is from lego batman  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Not sure about Cassadra Cain or Carrie Kelly. I thin Carrie is just an alternate world Robin and no backstory is given?  
Then he's got a new kid who I only vaguely know about  
Batman has....children  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Batman has a lot of children  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Nathaniel, day before Miracle Queen: Wow the spirits are really low in here nice  
Nathaniel after Miracle Queen: And now I can't see the board  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Nath, discretely trying to shove a moaning spirit out of the way, but it's just floating there like a sad bag of jelly so he's not getting anywhere  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
there's a bunch of angry spirits surrounding Chloe  
He attempts to wave one away before it screams and he's suddenly thrown across the room  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Since spirits show up around people who are upset....post miracle queen, how many are around Marinette?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
A lot but she seems to be handling them well  
Nathaniel casually staring at Marinette, concerned all class  
Which leads to Lila staring at him all concerned all class  
Nathaniel: why the fuck are there so many spirits around Marinette and Adrien today, what happened?  
Rose: I mean I guess Miracle Queen, but the only ones who were aware of what was happening were Chloe, the villains, and Ladybug and Chat Noir  
Marc: oH MY GOD  
Since magic (Or as i've heard it been called, glamour) is the thing preventing people from finding out their identities and you can break the glamour if you know how AND Marc is the only one with an extensive magic education, does that mean he can find out everyone's identities  
Well i mean, I understand not recognizing Hawkmoth and Mayura  
One only shows his mouth and eyes and the other is blue  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Plus most of them have never met Gabriel or Nathalie  
but Juleka and Nath figuring out who LB and CN are, and Marc just casually like "What, what was a secret?"  
because myth wise, glamour is a usually a fae thing.  
Which they use to look human. Which makes me wonder all of a sudden: Does Marc use it? Does he not look human?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
He wears a glamour to LOOK human, but does he actually look like something else?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
I mean I'd assume so but a scenario just popped in my head that's   
Marc: Yeah I use glamour  
Nathaniel: Oh can you take it off?  
Marc: Yeah sure  
Glamour fades to show Marc is literally just wearing a different shirt  
IT'S WHY HE WEARS THE SAME OUTFIT EVERYDAY IT'S AN ILLUSION  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
ajksdhahsgdas  
he's not something like

like, they EAT PEOPLE, so where are all the scary ones with fangs

but they're also called the "fair folk" for being unnaturally beautiful (which is probably glamour to lure in prey actually)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Does the glamour work on Marc too? Like does he see himself as human or like his true form when he looks in a mirror  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Well, depends on what version of glamour we use  
My favorite flavor comes from the Mercy Thompson books, glamour is not really shape shifting, but it alters reality in a way that a 12 ft 600 lbs orge can wear a size six dress and walk through normal sized doors without ducking  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Oo that's cool  
I'm down for using that  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
So is his true form more like the first two pictures, but with the ability to

to do THAT with his mouth  
or a more monterous looking way  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Akuma: I HAVE THE ABILITY TO REMOVE THE MASK YOU PUT ON Shoots beam  
Marc: Gets hit Oh no  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
mistakes were made by that akuma  
because now there's a like, 8 foot + tall eldrictch horror ready to beat their ass  
nah though, I think maybe he actually looks closer to the first two pictures, not human, but not overtly terrifying  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Ladybug: Jrjjrjrijt WHAT  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
but he can unhinge his jaw (which is full of VERY SHARP teeth) to bite a man's head off in one gulp  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
SN gang has to scream "MARC NO" when he starts unhinging the haw  
Jaw*  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Akuma wants to fight? Let's go  
Nath, after discovering what Marc really looks like, paling  
Nath: Oh shit he was really going to eat me wasn't he?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Kim, from next to Nathaniel: Wow that's cool!  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Kim: Guess I know why you're so good at head now  
Kim loves his weird, otherworldly looking BF  
Kim, beaming: When you're like this, you're so big I can be the little spoon  
Marc: happy monster noises  
but real talk, when no one is looking (or he's with the SN gang) he'll just casually catch a pigeon and like...eat it  
feathers, bones and all  
Marc: What? I'm a carnivore. Sure, we LIKE to eat people but that's really more of a cultural thing to be honest. Sure, I guess biologically we're the natural predators of humans but we can eat other species just fine.  
So in the interest of the circle of life, who are the natural predators to fae?  
It can't be vampires because fae blood is poison to them  
Other fae? Dragons?  
I can see fae helping humans to take down dragons if dragons eat fae  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Oo dragons is a nice idea  
Pigeon Lands in front of gang  
Everyone collectively: Oh no  
Lila, new member: What's wrong? It's just a pigeon   
Marc, unhinging his jaw:  
Feral Family Friend💖03/10/2020  
Marc is terrified of Kagami and can never figure out why (because he doesn't know she's Ryuko)  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/10/2020  
Kagami: Hey, Marc, we got teamed up for the project   
Marc: Sweats nervously


	4. Chapter 4

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020  
So if Nathaniel just awakened to his powers during evillustrator, how did he and Juleka become friends  
Feral Family Friend💖03/12/2020  
Social outcasts in the same class together since probably preschool?  
Or Juleka just Noticed he was suddenly seeing ghosts because she's way more observant than people giver her credit for. Maybe she didn't know they were ghosts, but she saw he was having supernatural problems and decided as a friend to help him out since he didn't seem to know what was going on  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020  
Nathaniel: Freaking out in the back during class  
Juleka: ah shit here we go  
Feral Family Friend💖03/12/2020  
Juleka is socially awkward and shy though so instead of just going up and talking to him she kinda....lurks and stares at him without blinking  
Everytime he turns around, she's there at the other end of the room like

Since this is pre-Luka and pre-Kim\Marc, Nath of course confides in his new best friend for comfort  
Nathaniel: I don't know, she keeps staring at me and I'm mildly afraid she wants to like, eat me or something  
Marc: patting him on the head What a ridiculous concept. By the way, you don't happen to have a hot sauce allergy do you?  
Juleka, who can smell that Marc is fae because he is poison to her\vampires and has a "do not eat" signal  
Juleka: suddenly appears behind Nathaniel one day He's going to eat you.  
Nath: screams and jumps, falling over the railing on the second floor  
nath didn't break anything because some spirits slowed his fall on the way down (nice spirits exist too!) but man, she almost gave him a heart attack  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020  
Nathaniel: Softly floats for a few seconds before dropping  
Juleka: What that's weird  
Nathaniel: tHaT's wEiRd?!  
Feral Family Friend💖03/12/2020  
Juleka: So do you know what you are  
Nathaniel: Stressed and poorly dressed  
Juleka: Yes but also no  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020  
Nathaniel: bi and dying   
Juleka: mood but no

Kim: I don't know why you guys are so against me dating Marc. Look I even found this in his house, fae are nice-

(this is from a Twilight Zone episode and they discover at the end that that's a cook book)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Bdjdjnene keep amazing

Cheshire04/06/2020

Do they find it next to a dvd of Hannibal?

Feral Family Friend💖04/06/2020

The Anciels watch Hannibal like some people watch Kitchen Wars

Angrily screaming at the screen that that is NOT how you cook that, you fools!

Cheshire04/06/2020

The first team movie night sounds like it’ll be an....experience

Feral Family Friend💖04/06/2020

Marinette: Wow Marc, you're so calm during horror movies. I really didn't take you as the type to be unphased by scary things.

Marc: That was supposed to be scary? The monster looks like my cousin freddy after he takes a shower and cleans up.

the team suddenly remembers that Marc is actually an eldritch horror looking thing and the cute boy he looks like is just a glamour

Cheshire04/06/2020

I feel like that might lead to an incident a la OHSHC, in which they try to find out what and eldritch horror would actually be scared of

Feral Family Friend💖04/06/2020

What IS he afraid of?

They live in france so it can't be student debt

wait somewhere up in this mess we said uhhh Dragons? Were natural predators of fae

and Marc is terrified of Kagami but he doesn't know why

Cheshire04/06/2020

Also, probably scared of losing the ones he cares for. Maybe he’s secretly scared that no one will actually genuinely love and care for him because he’s a terrifying eldritch horror?

But that’d be if you want fae Marc to have angst in his life

Feral Family Friend💖04/06/2020

and spiders

because that would be funny

Marc, sees a spider, climbs Kim like a startled cat screaming: KILL IT

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/06/2020

Bold of you to assume Kim isn't screaming with him

Cheshire04/06/2020

Then they need a pet cat or something, because someone in the house has to be designated spider killer

Maybe Marc can find an eldritch horror cat?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Jormungandr took the form of a tiny cat once

Feral Family Friend💖04/06/2020

Get 'em that cat from Captain Marvel

Or just have Chatnoir on speed dial

Chat, catching the little thing with a cup and some paper: Marc you are TEN GODAMN FEET TALL in your true form and have enough teeth to make a shark hesitate. Why the FUCK are you afraid of spiders the size of a dime

Marc, crying: It has so many legs

Cheshire04/06/2020

No one tell Marc about centipedes and millipedes, if the legs are the issue

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Worst time line is Marc learning about them and burning the world

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Alix: Nathaniel why are your eyes glowing

Nathaniel: Garbled Yiddish

Marc: Oh shit he's floating

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Juleka: It's ok! Shit doesn't get real unless he starts chanting in latin!

Nathaniel: starts the Latin

Juleka: Ok NOW we call Lucifer for help

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/07/2020

"Ok, now we call Lucifer for help"

This might just be the greatest sentence ever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Lucifer: Oh shit Starts talking back in Latin

Lila: Confused Wheezing

Knight04/07/2020

When did this happen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Lucifier or Lila

Knight04/07/2020

Nathaniel glowing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Honestly idk

Cheshire04/07/2020

......

If DC is a thing here, you could blame Klarion for the glowing. He’s a lord of chaos, sooo.... fucking with people is his specialty

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/07/2020

True

Knight04/07/2020

Who TF is that

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Klairion the Witch Boy? A pretty minor DC character from the original Young Justice comics, though he had a bigger role in the TV series

basically a demonic little shit

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/07/2020

An incredibly powerful Demonic little shit who is basically Chaos incarnate

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

but still a brat

Tekal (the cat) is the brains of the operation

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/07/2020

He's the cosmic equivalent of a cat pushing a cup over

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Mood honestly

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Hah! He is though

Cheshire04/07/2020

Teekl is best demonic familiar kitty.

But yeah, he’s a little shit. That’s why I suggested him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Nathaniel, having a conversation with a spirit: Oh, so you committed suicide because this school's staff is terrible?

The principal, walking by: Freezes

Nath, internally: That was a joke why did he freeze

Feral Family Friend💖04/18/2020

oh no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Concept 

Nathaniel ends up accidentally finding out about some corrupt things the school does by talking to spirits

Feral Family Friend💖04/18/2020

seems legit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Nath, breathing heavily: Why did so many students of this school commit suicide here

Juleka: Looks up from phone what-

Feral Family Friend💖04/18/2020

they find out that Damocles (and the other teachers?) are the energy eating kind of vampire that feed on misery

which is why they run the school the way they do

And then cover up the deaths

(pauses to point out that Luka probably makes "you look like a snack" jokes to nath all the time before biting him)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Nath: Mrs.Bustier, why do you always let Chloe get away with everything

Mrs.Bustier: Oh it's to teach forgiveness!

Spirit: SHE WANTS PEOPLE TO FEEL MISERABLE SO SHE CAN FEED ON IT DON'T LISTEN TO HER

Mrs.Bustier: ...Why do you look so pale?

Feral Family Friend💖04/18/2020

Would also explain why there's so many bad spirits at the school, causing people to become akumatized

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Mr.Damocles: I've heard you've been spreading rumors that we have caused multiple suicides. However, these are not true and you need to stop spread-

Nath; Starts listing off names of people that have committed suicide bc of the school

Mr.Damocles: *shocked pikachu*

Feral Family Friend💖04/18/2020

Oh Nath, honey....should have learned to keep your mouth shut

Now they're conspiring to get rid of him. Permanently

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Nath: Sees spirit telling him not to keep walking

Nath: Huh. Stops walking

Heavy object falls from sky onto where he would've walked

Nath: W-Wha-

Feral Family Friend💖04/18/2020

Eventually they just kidnap him, which is a bad move on their part because Lucifer comes after him himself like "Excuse me"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Mr.Damocles: I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but I'm afraid we simply have to get rid of you

Nath: Uh...Look behind you

Mr.Damocles: Turns around

Luicifer: Hey

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Hawkmoth: I feel a lot of the negative energy from the school being destroyed...This is different

He tells Lila to check it out for him

Lila: IDK Fam all I really notice that's different is Nathaniel randomly waving his hand around sometimes

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Lila is good in this au, does she still work for hawkmoth?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

oh right skjged

Chloe as the Hawkmoth assistant??

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Hmmm

Could work

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

she has one (1) braincell in here so she doesn't tell people she hates Ladybug and is working w/ HM

Nathaniel: Pokes air near Chloe

Chloe: What are you doing

Nath: Doesn't respond, seemingly fixated on the air

Chloe: Hey I asked you a question

Nath: Begone Walks away without explaining

Chloe: Wha-

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Everyone just thinks Nath is like, autistic or something

They're all very supportive

(even though visual halucinations are a Schizophrenia thing I don't think they would have the training to recognize that, and since autism awareness is at all all time high, they think their 'weird' classmate fits the bill)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Lila joins the SN Squad later and gets increasingly disturbed whenever something SN happens for weeks

Lila: Why did Nathaniel just get thrown across the room?

Juleka: Spirit Guiding gone wrong

Marc: Eats pidgeon while outside with them

Lila: Confused screaming

Rose: You get used to it

Lucifier: Heya 

Lila: WHAT IS THAT S A T A N 

Alix: Haha nice High fives

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/24/2020

Chloe, getting paired up with Nathaniel on a partner worksheet in class: now do the question

Nathaniel, not being able to see the paper because of all the spirits surrounding her: Uh-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/24/2020

on your previous addition. Why does Lila know Lucifer is Satan? Why does she know what Satan looks like?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/24/2020

I mean i assumed Lucifier just rose up out of the floor cause he was bored and wanted to hang with the group and that's why she was freaking out though I guess I should've specified that dbejej

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/24/2020

but Lucifer here is the Lucifer from the DC tv show.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

So does Hawkmoth know about the whole spirit channeling thing Nathaniel does?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/28/2020

no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

Hawkmoth: Ah yes I feel intense emotion from this person! Fly away my little akuma and evililize them! 

Nathaniel: Yeets spirit away

Hawkmoth: ,,,Where'd the energy go

Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020

Hawkmoth thinks that the weird social positivity campaigns Paris is funding are actually working (they're not) and sets out to destroy them

They're all like, those 90's D.A.R.E commercials\videos weird

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/29/2020

fun fact: statistically speaking, D.A.R.E. was a horrible failure that actually increased drug use among younger people

Feral Family Friend💖03/29/2020

YUP

"If you don't do drugs, you can be just like us!"

Kids: immediately panic and start doing drugs

Kim and Marc

Feral Family Friend💖04/25/2020

Juste is never mentioned in this AU because Marc ate him before it started

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/25/2020

Marc: Human flesh actually tastes pretty good

Everyone: 0.o

Nath: H-How do you know that

Marc: Bullies! Bright smile

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/06/2020

So this series takes place in the DC universe. and we've mentioned John Constantine training Nathaniel.

John Constantine is canon bi? At the very least he isn't straight.

John Constantine fucks big buff anthro sharks. pass it on

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/06/2020

Constantines sexual preference is beyond the comprehension of we mere mortals

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/06/2020

to be fair, Sharkman looks like he can go for hours, especially if he still has 2 dicks like normal sharks

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/06/2020

True

Cheshire05/06/2020

I believe that he’s canonically pensexual, though I could be wrong. A lot of DC characters have slept with Constantine at some point.

Feral Family Friend💖05/07/2020

Doesn't constantine have some thing about kids where he wont work with them, because he got one killed\possessed by a demon once?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/07/2020

I don't remember the details, but young Constantine fucked something up and a kid got dragged to hell, so yeah, I feel he'd be against kids getting involved with magic

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/08/2020

Nath: Gets dragged to hell while training with Constantine

JC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Bunnix: appears and drops Nath off again

Nath: What a ride. Did you know Satan runs a casino?

Feral Family Friend💖05/08/2020

John, having a heart attack: ;_;

Feral Family Friend💖05/08/2020

John: Can't stand kids. Too happy and full of...life. Fuck the little buggers

Nathaniel: perpetually tired and low key depressed

John: okay I'll make an exception because he seems very polite

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020

loll

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/08/2020

So DC has this MCU of all their TV shows, and Lucifer and Constantine actually knew each other

This does include the Lucifer show

They acted like passive aggressive exes it was great

Feral Family Friend💖05/08/2020

Constantine gets around

the League also has this bad habit of trying to stuff any baby heroes they find into either the Teen Titans or Young Justice (depending on the universe and time) and being foreign Ladybug and Co are like "You don't actually have any authority here so could you like....leave?"

Or worse, the league tries to send Czech Mate to "watch out for them"

who is BEYOND D list but he's the only hero I know of in that area of the world affiliated in anyway with the league

but you know what I'm sorry I even mentioned him because I don't care

Nath: to constantine You don't think it's weird I'm dating a vampire?

John: Laughing so hard he cries

Nath: i hate when vampires in media have a human partner and theyre like “i will never drink from you i couldnt ever hurt you like that” like why the heck not?? are you a coward?? whats the point of dating a vampire if they arent ever gonna cover your neck with kisses and then bite you and drink your blood? absolutely ridiculous and very unsexy send post

Luka: sweating

Juleka: Luka's going through that phase again huh

Nath: glaring at him

Luka: I'm just trying to respect you!

Nath: If you respect me, you'll give me what I want

Juleka: What do you want?

Luka: covering her ears Nothing that can be said in polite company!

Nath: taking out his phone and texting her

Luka: No!!

Marc: reading over his shoulder I'd do that to you

Luka: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE- GO BACK TO KIM!

Marc: He's out of town all weekend at a swim meet! Whine

The demon they have chained to the floor: Can I get exorcised already? Can I just get fucking exorcised-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

The demon's partner, who happens to be a succubus: No no.. continue. in fact, do it in front of us-

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

Luka: DON'T ENABLE HIM

Nath: Let them speak!

(fun fact, Succubi in the most literal translation of their being simply means "to lie under". Therefore, I say they are all NB)

plot twist: It's not an exorcism it's marriage counseling

The demon REALLY didn't want to go so their partner had to chain them up and drag them there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Pff amazing

The counseling is "Look how much worse your relationship could be, look at these two disasters"

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

Nathaniel thought his job would all be bad ass ghost fighting but really he's more like a mediator to solve their problems

Hence the name "Medium"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Nathaniel, Demon Exorcist Therapist

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

When he finally has a team up with Ladybug and Chat, they're bickering and Nathaniel is like oh

this is what I've been training for

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Nathaniel, immediately setting up three chairs: alright, now let's have a discussion about our feelings.

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

Luka learns to cook human foods to take care of Nathaniel, because his anemic, insomniac ass isn't going to do it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Is Anarka a vampire too? Because if so, all the food in their fridge before Nathaniel became their friend was just raw meat (probably)

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

Makes sense

unless she's like, a werewolf and adopted two vampire kids because fuck the system

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Did we ever decide what she was

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

scratches head Or was it she was a witch, and Juleka is her daughter but luka was adopted

I don't remember

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Dang

Make one up rn and that'll be the Canon one for this AU lol

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

guess I'll just read the entire tab again because it's not hard

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

06/28/2020

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

ok so this tab is ALL OVER THE PLACE at the start and we retconned and changes a LOT of things

but to answer the original question, Anaraka is their bio mom and vampires are descended from human\demon hybrids

They age normally until their physical prime, which the closer they get to that more the more unstable they get until they "settle"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Nice

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

Juleka has magic and Luka doesn't because magic is more of a female thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

ok so this tab is ALL OVER THE PLACE at the start and we retconned and changes a LOT of things

@Feral Family Friend💖 

sounds like us

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

males CAN have magic it's just rare

They supplement their diet of blood with real food, though it's healthiest to eat only blood

It's just not viable for a modern vampire unless they're really rich

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

We should pin this

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

nah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Dang

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

let there be chaos

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Sounds in character

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

the first entire half of this is us being like "what if we-" and Snec being like "no"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

Lmaooo

How much of it is him trying to make Luka a main character in this tab

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

it's mostly "hey we have enough nath marc can we stop"

and me being this is a nathmarc server-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

lol

Feral Family Friend💖06/28/2020

gotta give him some credit though, he's why Marc\Kim exists in this tab

and the entire start of Morosexual Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/28/2020

A very good version of Marc

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/01/2020

I like moronsexual Marc. it's funny

kopycat10107/04/2020

Moronsexual Marc is love, Moronsexual Marc is life

Marc, dating both Kim and Nath: A himbo and a dumbass twink. Balanced, as all things should be

Feral Family Friend💖07/04/2020

I wouldn't be against that, but Nath is with Vampire Luka here

though snec isn't here to say no

clacks my fingers together like a plotting goblin


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnamon Troll💖07/15/2020

Marc: My only requirement in a man is that his dick is bigger than his brain

Juleka: oooook, not what I asked but good to know I guess

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}07/15/2020

Lmao then he must like nath

Nath's dick isn't large his brain is just small

Sinnamon Troll💖07/15/2020

He's with Kim in this au

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}07/15/2020

Oh fuck whay

This au is weird

Sinnamon Troll💖07/15/2020

because it happened and it was funny as hell so we kept it

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}07/15/2020

I need to read the shit for the channels but I'm procrastinating

Pyun Pyun~ 💖 (Jade)07/15/2020

mood

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/15/2020

This AU has Marc being attracted to massive morons. we kept it because it was fucking funny

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/06/2020

This AU in a song: https://youtu.be/0tdyU_gW6WE

YouTube

Neil Cicierega

Bustin

smol wife (Angst Lady) (soda)08/06/2020

Jsbsjsbajbs

crime baby08/06/2020

Marcs been possessed by the NSFw demon again

Deleted User08/06/2020

oh no

crime baby08/06/2020

This time he's got stolen nsfw art

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/08/2020

Kim: hey babe, what color is the pink panther?

Marc, already ripping off his clothes:

Nath: I'm kinda hungry-

Luka, already riffling through the fridge: what do you want to eat? I can make you anything

Nath, eyes trailing down to Luka's pants: oh, no need

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/08/2020

Fbhdjrbdue

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/08/2020

It's a miracle Nath survived Marc's initial attempts at eating him, because they are Both massively horny twinks

Meanwhile, Rose and Juleka are just Vibing

Sinnamon Troll💖08/08/2020

if Marc ate him for reals he can't screw him again though

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/08/2020

This is the NathLuka, and MarcKim AU

Sinnamon Troll💖08/08/2020

it is NOW

but way back when it started, marc was after nath

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/08/2020

and thank Cher for that. MarcKim is a blessing

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/08/2020

MarcKim is the galaxy brain ship we need and deserve

Tol Wife (Angst Lord) (Crypt)08/09/2020

I thought Sin shoved them into a poly ship

yall confusing me

smol wife (Angst Lady) (soda)08/09/2020

The poly is in the zombie nath

I think there’s some poly in here tho just not w/ Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖08/09/2020

Luka and Marc can't happen here because fae blood is super poisonous to vampires

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Fair and valid

I know this is mainly centered on the supernatural kids but like. Wtf are Marinette and Adrien up to as LB and CN?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

they're vibing

I think they're supposed to know they have an exorcist helping them but they don't bc Fu is their only source of info and uh,,, he kinda,,, yeah-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Makes sense

So Nath and the gang are just in the background, making their lives easier in dealing with Akuma without them even knowing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

y e p

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Like a stage crew in a theater production sdgjll

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

hydjs YES

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Imagine Nath meeting Gabriel, seeing that the man is surrounded in an army of spirits, and is like "oh my god this man is insanely evil, is he? Hawkmoth??"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

EIUDSB Y E S

i know Emilie isn't technically dead (even tho she probably should be she doesn't LOOK frozen and there are no tubes giving her nutrients or oxygen) but imagine Nath going to school and just seeing Adrien's mom who disappeared just floating over his head

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

:689897970740494396:

Maybe her body is still barely alive but her spirit detached itself?

So she's just following Adrien to watch over him

Nath tries to signal to her to come talk to him, but she won't leave Adrien's side

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

:eyes:

wait Nathaniel wouldn't actually know who Adrien's mom is, right? So he'd just be like "hm, i wonder who this woman is"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

I mean, Adrien looks almost exactly like her tho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

that's fair

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Nath later looks up The Agreste Family, and confirms that she's Adrien's mom

He doesn't know if he should bring it up or not, bc Adrien still hopes his mom is alive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Adrien: Yeah I don't know where my mom is :((

Nathaniel, thinking Gabriel never told him his mom is dead: ;;;;

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

O o f

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

DOES Nathaniel ever get to talk to Emilie?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

I don't know

But if he does, she just confirms his suspicion that Gabriel is Hawkmoth

Maybe that's the final nail in the coffin?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

dun dun

Nathaniel: Hey LB, CN, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth

Ladybug, narrowing her eyes: And how do YOU know this?

Nathaniel, trying to figure out how to tell them he can see ghosts and he talked to Gabriel's dead wife: um

WAIT WAIT DOES THAT MEAN NATHANIEL KNOWS ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR IF EMILIE ALWAYS FOLLOWS HIM-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

OH MY GOD YES

Emilie is just running around after her dumbass furry son like "omg babyboy, please be careful! Gabriel, you piece of shit, stop hurting our son!!!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Nathaniel finds intense enjoyment watching Adrien as some of the class talks about how hot Chat Noir is

Nathaniel, walking down the street watching a ghost follow Chat Noir for the first time: :689897970740494396:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

I can't believe we're finally injecting more plot into this au

This is all Good Shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Nathaniel, trying to wave down Emilie to talk to her:

Adrien, very confused: What're you doing?-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Nath: your mom-- uh, wait, i didn't mean it like--

Adrien, already leaving: well fuck you too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

The class, angry at Nathaniel for upsetting the sunshine boy: :556261253933432842:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Juleka and Rose and Alix, laughing their asses off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Alix: ahah, wait his mom?-

All three of them suddenly realizing what happened: o h-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

So here Nath is trying his best to get close to Adrien to talk to his mom's ghost, meanwhile Adrien hates Nath for seemingly being 'a creep' and talking about his mom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

he can only talk to Adrien by going up to Chat Noir, harshly whispering "Hi Adrien" then walking away to get Adrien to talk to him the next day at school

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Afhjl YES

Nath considers bringing Luka for emotional support, but thinks that might scare Adrien off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Adrien, watching in confusion as he only hears one side of a conversation Nathaniel is having with his mom: *math lady meme*

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Nath: sorry, I uh. Can see ghosts. And one is always following you, so I'm trying to talk to her

Adrien: ghosts? What do you..

Adrien, whispering: wait, her?

Cue him looking wildly around himself, asking in a small, broken voice: Mom...?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

AWWW MY HEART :sob:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Nath going full Sixth Sense, telling Adrien what Emilie wants to say to him

Essentially as a spirit medium

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Nathaniel, awkwardly standing there as both Adrien and his mom start crying: :blob_eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Nath awkwardly pats Adrien's shoulder, and the poor boy just latches himself instantly to Nath in a hug

Nath has no idea wtf to do

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Alix, trying to find her friend: Hey Nath-

Nathaniel, frantically gesturing now is not the time as Adrien clings to him, crying and shaking:

Alix: okayyy then leaves

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Adhkll

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/09/2020

After this, Adrien becomes more and more rebellious against Gabe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Nathaniel, trying to figure out the right time to tell Adrien his dad is Hawkmoth: :tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Adrien also suddenly attaches himself to Nath as a new "best friend" and everyone is. Confused.

Because for a solid two weeks, Adrien sort of hated him and avoided Nath

Luka joking asks Nath is he has competition now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Marinette: nathaniel give me your secrets-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Nath: I dunno??? But I have a boyfriend already so if you want him, take him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

theoretically, Nathaniel could get Emilie to stalk Gabriel so they could figure out what time he takes the brooch off so they can take it back

Luka: Shouldn't we get Ladybug's help on this

Nathaniel: Maybe, but I want to feel cool doing it without any miraculous-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Fair and valid. Plus Nath and co haven't figured who Ladybug is

Marinette still disappears, but they think it's supernatural related

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Chat Noir: M'Lady, someone figured out my identity-

Ladybug: they what-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Chat Noir: yeah, see, so they could see ghosts, and I sort of have the ghost of my dead mom following me-

Ladybug: :tumblr_25a929249988f4343a7a030d2:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Ladybug: Chat they must've been stalking you no way someone could see ghosts

Emilie, gasping in offense: I've adopted Nathaniel as my own at this point, how dare-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Emilie ready to throw hands

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

can ghosts interact with the world? Probably not but imagine Ladybug just getting a bunch of leaves thrown at her bc that's all Emilie can manage to throw

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Afhjl I love it

Emilie: Nathaniel, you're such a sweet and amazing boy. I wish my son could find someone as amazing as you some day : )

Nath, awkward and missing the point: yeah, maybe he can find someone else that can see ghosts?

Emilie: orrrr he could marry you! Haha.


	6. Chapter 6

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Ladybug: huh that was weird

Leaves being arranged on the ground

CN: Um

Leaves form into "F U Ladybug don't insult our spirit medium >:("

Does Emilie think Adrinath would be a good couple or does she just want a way for Adrien and her to communicate :thinking:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Why not both?

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Nathaniel: Mrs.Agreste-

Emilie: Don't call me that I'm getting a divorce >:(((

Nathaniel: You're dead-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Let her have this Nath-

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

She's not dead, she's just in a magical coma that simulates death

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Nathaniel, fighting Hawkmoth, attempting to take back the brooch: Oh yeah, your wife said she wants a divorce

Hawkmoth, pausing: what

well NATHANIEL doesn't know that-

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

O tru

Imagine you just being a supervillian and some ginger teenager said your wife wanted so divorce you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

your wife who is in a coma

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Power move

Emilie: nathaniel, what if you married my son? Haha jkjk...unless?

Nathaniel: uhhhhh sorry ma'am, but i have a boyfriend already?

Emilie: polyamory exists dear, you could figure something out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Emilie is the biggest supporter for Adrinath but Nathaniel is the only one who can hear her rip

Nathaniel: what about Marinette?

Emilie: The stalker?

Nathaniel: the what

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

What if gorilla can also hear her tho

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Gorilla having slight ghost sense powers, but he never brings it up

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

He can't bring it up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

he can hear but he can't see? :thinking:

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Gabriel ripped his vocal cords out

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

That's why he's so protective of Adrien, he hears Emilies voice following him

He knows some shit is really wrong with the Agreste family and has stayed for Adrien's sake

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

i just,, thought he was mute or smth-

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

I'm just adding more Gabriel is a dickweed lore

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Gorilla lost his vocal chords when a gang member tried sitting his throat and Gorilla survived that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

drkjghj

Gorilla was former member of Marc's gang but left when that happened and was replaced with Marc-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Sfjjl

Anyways, cue Nath getting progressively more protective of Adrien, knowing he's CN and that his dad is Hawkmoth and ALSO apparently he has stalkers too

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Gorilla keeps katana sized knifes in his pants, their normal sized for him but big af for everyone else

That means he has 3 things in his pants he can stab people with

(I'm sorry)

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Luka: babe if you want to turn our relationship into a polycule, just ask. I'm down for it.

Nath, who constantly has Adrien hanging off of him: wait what

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

oblivious!Nath returns

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

I was reading this convo earlier and was thinking we might have had Adrienette in a tab but thats never happening is it

:,,,,,)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

rip

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Rip

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

looks at weather boi tab

Hmm maybe

Back to this tab tho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Sin, coming back: I was gone for five minutes and now the ship in here is Luka x Nath x Adrien??

Us: Surprise?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Sorry Pyro, all I know is Adrien having someone know all his fucked up family issues and feeling hugely relieved, and his dead mom shipping him with nathaniel

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Welp, time to contribute to the poly ship

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

what if I posted that out of context on tumblr-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Listen we needed more plot, and Adrien being added in fit-

Afhjl yea

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Nathaniel and Emilie work with Luka(idk if Luka could see Emilie or not I assume no but idk), nath most likely just being the medium, and Emilie makes a song expressing her love for her son and luka sings it and now the poly ship has reason

Does that work? Idk, y'all have fun with my idea

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Oooh interesting

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

i was gonna say something about poly ships not needing everyone to date each other but :eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Adrien, realizing he's incredibly bisexual: oh, hot boy singing me a song???

Luka is just there like: if you need anything from me, I'll be here to support you too : )

Adrien, who still isnt used to friends or romance: thank you:7965_vibin:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Ladybug: You've stopped flirting with me, what happened?

Chat Noir: I got two boyfriends :sunglasses:

Ladybug: ,,,And I still haven't gotten the guy I like to notice my feelings

Chat Noir, not knowing he's that guy: Oh you should confess!

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Maybe add Mari to the poly? I would even accept minor Lukanette if I can get a small slice of Adrinette

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Afhjl Pyro panhandling for adrinette

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Also ghost Emilie and Adrien getting emotional support is too good to pass up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Nath can see ghosts, Juleka and Luka are vampires, Marc is a fae, Lila's family was cursed by a witch

Sinnamon Troll💖08/09/2020

Kim\Marc is fucking gold though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

we stan

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

I don't but y'all have fun with your weird ships

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

oh yeah this is like the ONE tab where Lila is a good person-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

A rarity

This tab is just strange and rare concepts all thrown together

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Strange and rare? Let me introduce you to Alix x Kagami!

someone give my crackship some love

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Actually that could work

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

:eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Alix knows about Naths ghosts problem bc best friends, Kagami is part dragon. Alix is used to weird shit going down :tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

oo :eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Also Marc is terrified of Kagami bc dragons are natural predators of fae, and Alix thinks it's funny

Marc instantly gets nervous when Kagami is around, so Alix invites her more and more to hang out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

getting together w/ someone bc you were messing with your friend? iconic

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Alix: I'm gonna do what's called a pro gamer move

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Kagami slowly becomes attracted to Alix

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Kagami: you're so short and fierce. Are you sure you're not supernatural in some way?

Alix: that's just all me, babe

Kagami:...babe?

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

Time for some :sparkles: gay panic :sparkles:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/09/2020

Alix: I'm gonna do what's called a pro gamer move

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom) 

Correct: Gaymer

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

Yes of course, my mistake

Tree of Nukes {Pyro}08/09/2020

The Zombie Nathaniel Conspiracy server, turning characters gay since it's founding

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

In 2 hours, we've made the pairings be NathxLukaxAdrien and Alixgami on top of Julerose and KimMarc

Sinnamon Troll💖08/09/2020

But Lila threatening Marinette because she has a crush and combined with her being cursed to not be believed, says mean things in hopes Marinette will not believe them and like her back

Sinnamon Troll💖08/09/2020

but because Ladybug Marinette is immune and it backfires

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/09/2020

I will also remind you that this AU is a crossover with DC, so Nath has connections to Lucifer and Constantine, and Marinette has a connection to Wonder Woman.

In Ladybug Canon, Hyppolyta was a former Ladybug. Hyppolyta also happens to be Wonder Woman's mother.

and in this AU, we decided long ago that Nath was a descendent of Lucifer and trained by Constantine.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/09/2020

I know very little about DC, and even less about Lucifer, but i still support the hell outta this au

Also, I like how we brought Lilanette into this and essentially made Lila a tsundere sghkll

Sinnamon Troll💖08/11/2020  
Marc: So I'm going to Japan for spring break  
Marinette: Nice! What are you going to do there?  
Marc:  
  
  


(the joke is fae eat people and this is a resturant)  
smol wife (Angst Lady) (soda)08/11/2020  
YGUGHC BC GH  
Sinnamon Troll💖08/11/2020  
(but also Fae Marc is a hedonist of the highes level)  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/11/2020  
jfhbjnfcx  
Sinnamon Troll💖08/11/2020  
Fae are pretty much all Hannibal, except marc, who is more like uuuuhh Goh? From Free! Iwatobi Swim Club  
They lady manager  
The one who is always like "I am surrounded by hot, wet, mostly naked men at all times and I regret NOTHING"  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/11/2020  
Sdhkl I love it  
Marc, living his best gay disaster life


End file.
